


i'm restless (for whatever comes next)

by shieldslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Because of Heat/ABO Dynamics- See Author's Note), (chapter 2), (mentioned) - Freeform, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Beta Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is 17, Plot? Barely, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Relationship Progression, first heat, mild dubcon, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Peter was certain he was a Beta, he was already seventeen and hadn't had a heat, or a rut- so what other option was there?Turns out he's just a late bloomer. It's a good thing that Bucky, and his mate Steve, are there to help out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 545





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT DUBCON WARNING- Peter is in heat when he consents, which can be read as dubcon, however he very much wants everything Bucky and Steve are willing to give him. (see the end note for more details, spoiler warning).
> 
> UNDERAGE WARNING- Peter is 17, which is the age of consent in New York, but still technically underage. In this ABO Universe, though, a first heat is a sign of sexual maturity.
> 
> P.S. The title is from Seven by Sleeping at Last :) Enjoy!

Peter felt… wrong.

He had been patrolling as usual, despite the relative slowness of the night, and was perched on the top of the Skyline Tower when it began, a niggling, prickling, sensation at the back of his neck. It was different somehow from the tingling of his spidey senses, it was hotter, more urgent, something inescapable and overwhelming.

He felt sick, almost like he had the flu, flushed and sweaty, and his stomach was cramping near unbearably. Something was undoubtedly wrong, and it wasn’t like he could go to May, or any normal doctor, so instead, he set his sights on Avengers Tower, swinging himself there as fast as his weak body would allow.

By the time Peter reached the helipad, he could hardly stand on his own two feet, retracting the suit to reveal the shorts he was wearing underneath, before collapsing onto the roof. He was breathing shakily, whole body trembling at the sudden influx of smells and sensations he was faced with after removing his only barrier from the outside world.

His senses were normally dialed up to eleven, but now? They were off the charts.

“Friday? Where- where’s Mr. Stark?” Something in him was screaming for the nurturing presence of the older Omega, certainly he could figure out whatever was wrong with Peter.

“Mr. Stark is currently on a mission with most of the other Avengers- would you like me to call him for you?” 

“No, no thank you Fri-“ Peter stuttered out, “Is there anyone else in the Tower?”

“Dr. Banner is in his lab, and Sergeant Barnes is in the gym.”

Peter groaned, dragging himself to his feet on shaking limbs. His best bet was going to see Dr. Banner, but that meant somehow making it all the way down to his basement lab, a feat which now seemed impossible. Still, he began to stumble his way to the elevator, shaky and unstable.

The normally short journey seemed to take ages instead of minutes, but he was finally in Bruce’s lab, stumbling his way towards the now concerned Beta.

“Peter?” He questioned, worry laced through his tone, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

The boy tried to reply, but when he opened his mouth, all that escaped was a pained groan. The Beta rushed forward, wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulders and hauling him towards the couch pushed against one wall of the lab. Peter practically collapsed into the cushions, looking blearily and confused up at Bruce.

Before he could even begin to speak, to explain the strange flush that had overtaken his body, the elevator dinged, and Bucky came tumbling out.

He was wild eyed and harried, striding hastily through the lab only to pull up short at the sight of Peter. 

“They aren’t back yet?” He questioned, confusion plainly lacing his tone. When Bruce shook his head in the negative, Bucky merely grunted, brow furrowing, before staring at Peter and blatantly scenting the air. Peter, for his part, felt the warmth within himself rapidly building, quickly reaching a boil as the Alpha approached. 

Bucky’s brow furrowed, eyes narrowing in concentration as he stared at Peter, the attention making his skin prickle in awareness.

“You’re in heat,” Bucky stated, voice strained as he locked eyes with Peter.

It was like his world came to a standstill. It made sense, if he thought about the experience as something separate from himself, he was seventeen, old to present but not quite outside the realm of possibility, and, _fuck_ , Bucky smelled amazing.

The Alpha was pacing back and forth, now, arms crossed behind his back. He held his vibranium wrist with his right hand, fingers flexing with the effort of restraining himself. From what? Peter wasn’t sure.

Then it hit him. Sergeant Barnes is an Alpha. And Peter… Peter was an _Omega_. In _heat_. 

Bruce spoke up finally, hesitant and unsure of the situation, but undeniably aware of the tension in the room, “Do you… Do you have someone we could call?”

Peter shook his head slowly, “I don’t… know any Alphas.” He couldn’t help but make eye contact with Bucky as he finished his statement, slowly realizing the inevitable outcome of the situation he found himself in. The thing is he _did_ know Alphas, just… only Avengers. He knew Bucky, of course, and Steve and Natasha and Thor, but only _Bucky_ was here, and that wasn’t possibly something he could ask of him, no matter how much he wanted to.

The truth is, he would love to ask Bucky to help him through his heat. He’d love to ask Steve, too, for that matter- but he knew they were mated, so that… just isn’t an option.

As it turns out, though, he wouldn’t have to ask at all.

“I-“ Bucky began hesitantly, tone gruff and uncertain, “I could… help you. If that’s somethin’ you’d want.”

Peter’s heart stuttered in his chest. Did he just…?

“Wh-what about Captain Rogers, though?” Peter asked- he knew what the two Alpha’s had been through to reunite with one another, mated despite the untraditional nature of their relationship, and he was hesitant to do anything to interfere with that.

“Stevie won’t mind,” Bucky replied with a smirk, fully unrestrained in the face of Peter’s acceptance, “He helps Stark through his heats often enough, he knows how these things work.”

Peter still felt hesitant, but with his increasingly heat-fogged brain, decision making was becoming harder and harder, and his options were rapidly running out. So, instead of thinking, he merely nodded rapidly, standing up and practically falling into Bucky's arms as the Alpha reached for him.

“Let me know if anything changes,” Bruce interjected before they left, worry still etched across his features.

“A‘Course,” Bucky replied, already leading the trembling Omega towards the elevator. He hustled him inside, pulling the boy’s trembling form closer to him, and encouraging him to bury his face in the crook of his neck, on the side opposite of Steve’s mating bite. His body relaxed almost instantly, practically melting into the solid warmth of the Alpha. 

At the ding of the elevator, Bucky ushered him out, and onto his and Steve’s shared floor. Bucky guided Peter into their bedroom, shuffling the heat-addled Omega towards the bedroom. He couldn’t help but get distracted along the way, pressing himself against Peter’s back and relishing in the way his small frame felt against his own.

“Can’t fuckin’ wait to get inside you, sweetheart,” Bucky growled against Peter’s neck, guiding him through the now open door and spinning him around. He connected their lips in a searing kiss, licking roughly into his mouth and groaning at the taste. He’d been hard since he had first caught a whiff of the Omega in heat, and now, alone with Peter, Bucky could feel his cock throb, leaking with precum and staining the inside of his sweats.

The Alpha broke the kiss, moving to mouth at the delicate expanse of the Omega’s neck instead.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, roughly nuzzling into the now swollen scent gland at the base of Peter’s neck, “Smell so fuckin’ good doll, so sweet and ready for me, huh?”

Peter merely whimpered in response, mind gone to the fervor of his heat, and the overwhelming need to be filled, to be knotted. His boxers were wet, stuck to his thighs by the slick leaking profusely from his hole. Bucky took a step back, mindlessly shushing Peter as the Omega whimpered at the separation.

“’S’alright, sugar, just gotta get these clothes off’a you,” He murmured, gently stripping the Omega of his shirt as he did. Peter shuffled out of his own boxers, heat-addled mind finding the logic in his Alpha’s words.

Bucky bit back a groan as the Omega’s body was fully bared to him for the first time, he was flushed from his cheeks to his dusky nipples, hardened as they were in both arousal and anticipation. His cock was on the smaller side, typical for an Omega, but was flushed and ready, leaking in eagerness, and adding to the mess created by his dripping hole.

The Alpha gripped himself through his sweatpants, already hard and aching at the sight and smell of the Omega. He gently shuffled Peter towards the bed, encouraging him to settle in the middle before he stripped himself. 

Bucky tugged his shirt off one handed, discarding the sweat-dampened fabric onto the floor before he shed his sweatpants, dampened as they were from his leaking cock.

He groaned in relief as he was fully bared, his cock throbbing in the cool air of the bedroom. He was unable to resist reaching down and stroking himself, lustfully eyeing the flushed Omega as he stroked his erection.

“Bucky _please_ ,” Peter whined, practically writhing on the bed, “Need you, _please!_ ”

“Shh, doll,” Bucky murmured, crawling onto the bed to hover over Peter, “Gonna take such good care of you, gonna knot you so good.”

Peter whined, wrapping a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and tugging him into a rough and desperate kiss. Bucky bit roughly at his lip, tugging possessively at the tender flesh before separating their lips.  
“You wanna present for me, Omega? Wanna show your Alpha that sweet little cunt?” Bucky questioned, breathing the words against Peter’s lips as he gave their cocks a rough grind against one another.

Peter mewled at the barely there hint of friction, hips stuttering pitifully as Bucky withdrew, moving to sit on his heels as he waited for Peter to present. The Omega flipped over obediently, settling onto his knees as he pressed his chest to the bed, the position pushing his ass into the air for the Alpha’s pleasure.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky groaned, drinking in the beautiful picture that Peter made, his hole dripping and flushed in the cool air of the bedroom. He lifted a hand to stroke the pale flesh of his ass, relishing the chill it sent through the Omega’s small frame. 

There was a part of Bucky that wanted to savor the moment, lick the Omega open and make him cum before he even got his cock in him- But, with the way Peter was trembling and whining and flushed, he knew that his heat was close to overwhelming him, flooding his brain and senses with the devastating need to be knotted.

Peter was shaking beneath him, whining almost constantly, and that made his decision for him.

Bucky gripped the base of his cock, groaning at the way his knot was already swelling, and positioned the tip at Peter’s hole. He was confident that he was ready for him, his body and his heat opening his hole up for an Alpha’s knot, and so, with a low groan, Bucky pushed his cock into Peter’s willing body.

It was better than he could’ve ever imagined, the Omega opening beautifully for him and keening as he did, pushing back against the intrusion. Bucky growled as he bottomed out, gripping the Omega’s hips as he ground into him, cock pressing unerringly against his prostate. 

Peter keened at the stimulation, the fullness easing something primal in his head, curbing some instinct that had been screaming at him for seemingly hours. His cock was leaking beneath him, precum dripping onto the sheets as slick dripped out of his hole. 

“ _Move_ , please, Alpha, I need it, need _more._ ”

Bucky groaned in response to the Omega’s pleas, cock twitching inside of him with the effort it took to remain still. At Peter’s words, though, he pulled back shallowly, before thrusting forward roughly. The movement knocked the breath out of Peter, who whined again before pushing back against the motion.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Bucky growled, beginning to fuck him in earnest. His hips snapped roughly against Peter’s plush ass, the obscene sound of slick and skin on skin filling the room as he did, smothered only by the Omega’s constant moaning.

The Alpha leaned over him, then, covering his smaller body with his own as he picked up his pace into something bruising and urgent. Peter keened at the change, and the way it forced Bucky’s cock into his prostate with every thrust. 

Bucky shifted further, moving to mouth sloppily at Peter’s sensitive scent gland, lapping at the sweetness that lingered there. It made his teeth ache with the desire to bite down, to make him, but he resisted, moving instead to bite at the back of his neck, taking advantage in his ability to mark him there, at least.

Peter was near sobbing with the stimulation, cock bobbing and leaking beneath him with every thrust. He had never felt so good, so full, and he reveled shamelessly in it, pushing back against the intrusion and moaning as he did. 

“Taking it so fuckin’ _good_ , sugar,” Bucky growled, voice gruff in Peter’s ear, “Wanna cum on it? Huh? Wanna cum on my cock for me?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Peter practically squealed, “Wanna give it to you, Alpha, please!”

“That’s it, doll,” He groaned, reaching around the Omega to grope at his cock, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Three strokes and he was cumming, shooting across the Alpha’s hand and the bed sheets below him as the fire growing within him came to a peak.

“Fuck, baby boy,” The Alpha growled, shuddering as Peter’s hole clenched around him, “So fuckin’ good for me, so fuckin’ good.”

He thrust roughly into him a few more times, taking pleasure in the way the Omega’s body was weak and satiated below him. The Alpha’s cock throbbed inside of him, knot pulsing as he felt himself growing closer to the edge with every thrust.

Bucky wrapped one thick arm around Peter’s chest, pulling him tight against his own body before rolling them, positioning the Omega in his lap, and his own back against the headboard. Peter whined at the change in angle, body loose and pliant as Bucky fucked up and into him, forceful and urgent as his own orgasm rose in him.

The Alpha planted his feet on the mattress, using the leverage to force himself even deeper into the Omega. Peter was outright sobbing, tossing his head back in desperation as he begged Bucky for more.

“Please, Alpha, need- need your knot, _please!_ ”

“Yeah? You want it bad, huh doll? Need a big fuckin’ Alpha knot in that sweet cunt, don’t ya?” Bucky growled, thrusting up into Peter as he did. He could feel his knot rapidly swelling, catching with every thrust on the Omega’s rim. 

“ _Please!_ ” Peter squealed, bouncing on Bucky’s cock, his own cock was already hard and leaking again, adding to the mess of slick and the Alpha’s precum between his legs. 

“Mm, I will sweetheart,” Bucky growled, reaching around to roughly grip Peter’s cock in his flesh hand, “Want you to cum for me one more time, okay? Cum on my cock, baby, fuckin’ milk it outta me doll.”

The Omega keened at the command, orgasm rapidly rising within him as his cock spurted over the Alpha’s hand. His hole clenched around Bucky in response, milking his own orgasm out of him. The Alpha could feel his knot swelling, and with a final thrust, it popped, locking into the Omega. 

Bucky groaned, setting his teeth onto the back of Peter’s neck in order to avoid mating him, his teeth aching with the effort it took to avoid sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of his scent gland instead.

Peter could feel the cum pulsing out of the Alpha and flooding his hole, held in place by the thick knot plugging his hole. Bucky growled with his release, his Alpha hindbrain satisfied with the thorough breeding of his Omega.

“That’s it baby,” he murmured, relaxing against the padded headboard of the bed as he settled into the knotting of his Omega, “Took it so good, so fuckin’ sweet for me.”

Peter hummed contentedly, relaxing against Bucky’s broad chest, and into his first knotting, floating in the relief it brought his heat addled mind. The Alpha idly stroked a hand up and down Peter’s still heaving chest, soothing him as they lay together.

He was still there, breath even and still knotted, when the door cracked open. He startled, body jerking reflexively, before Bucky wrapped his arms around him, pulling the sheets up to cover them before shushing him mindlessly as he gradually relaxed back into his satiated state.

Steve slipped through the crack of the door, the other Alpha still wearing his suit, still flushed and sweaty from the mission. “Bruce told me what happened,” he murmured, voice laced with an odd combination of concern and arousal, as his eyes roamed across the still bared skin of the Omega.

“C-Captain Rogers, sir, I-“ Peter began, voice stammering and nervous at the more than compromising situation he had been caught in. Before he could continue, though, Steve interrupted, “’S’okay, Peter, I understand, s’nothing you could help.”

“‘Sides, this is a real pretty picture to come home to,” Steve continued, grinning almost lecherously.

“He feels so good too, Stevie,” Bucky spoke up, speaking for the first time since his mate entered the room, “Nice and fuckin’ tight around me, even knotted like he is.”

“Mm, I bet, smells fuckin’ delicious from here, sure’d love to get a taste,” Steve practically growled in response, hardening to the point of discomfort in his tactical pants, “I’d love to get more’n that too, whatcha think about that, Peter?”

Bucky slid his flesh hand down Peter’s body as Steve spoke, delving between his obscenely spread legs to stroke at the rim of his hole, stretched as it was across Bucky’s still swollen knot. 

“I bet you could take it, huh, doll? Take both’a our knots in that sweet little cunt’a yours?” He murmured, breathing the words into the Omega’s ear and sending a chill down his body. 

Peter keened, unconsciously spreading his legs further, and dislodging the sheet that had been covering them. Steve stared hungrily at the newly exposed skin, eagerly drinking in the sight of the slick-stained and flushed Omega, speared as he was on his mate’s knot. 

Bucky continued to murmur in his ear, teasing his stretched and slick rim as he did, “We’ve wanted you for so long sweetheart, had no clue how’d perfect you’d be though, huh? Didn’t know you’d be such a sweet fuckin’ Omega for us.”

“S’true sweetheart,” Steve continued, slowly approaching the bed as he gripped his cock through his pants, “Always loved sharin’ pretty little twinks, always wanted to see how good you’d look between us.”

Peter practically whimpered, looking almost disbelievingly between the two Alphas. He could feel Bucky’s knot slowly deflating, and he was certain that the urgency of his heat would resurge at any minute, driven by the need to once again be stuffed full.

“You want that, doll?” Bucky murmured, locking eyes with Steve as he asked, grinning wildly at his mate, and the look of feral lust he saw reflected on his face. “You wanna take two big fuckin’ Alpha knots? Stretch that cunt out real pretty for us?”

Peter whined, biting back an almost instinctive moan at the thought, before replying, “Please, want it so bad, want both of you in me!”

Steve practically growled at the thought, stalking towards the bed as he began to strip, unfastening the extensive buckles of his suit. “You gotta know, sugar, we’re not gonna wanna give you up, either- We’re way too greedy for that and you’re way too sweet… Isn’t that right, Buck?”

Bucky groaned in response, grunting an affirmative in Peter’s ear as his knot finally deflated, slipping out of the Omega in a rush of slick and hot cum. “Whaddaya say, doll? Huh?” He questioned, voice gruff with arousal, the renewed scent of Peter’s heat driving him to distraction, “You wanna be ours? You wanna let us bite ya? Fuck you full’a our pups, and claim that sweet fuckin’ neck?”

Peter keened at the suggestion, eyes locked on Steve, where he was lingering by the edge of the bed, slowly stripping himself, already shirtless and gleaming in the low light of the room.

“Please,” He murmured, voice weak with his once again surging heat, “Want it all, wanna be yours, wanna have your pups.”

Steve growled at his words, a deep and possessive rumble emanating from deep in his chest, as he finally shucked off the rest of his clothes, crawling on the bed to nestle between Peter and Bucky’s spread thighs. There, he crowded the Omega where he was still spread across the other Alpha’s lap, joining their lips in a possessive kiss, hot and full of passion in a way that had Bucky groaning as he watched.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he groaned, “Can feel him fuckin’ leakin’ on me, so wet for us already, what a greedy boy, huh?”

Steve broke the kiss with a moan, spit slicking his lips and face flushed, “Gonna be so fuckin’ good for us, isn’t that right sweetheart?”

Peter nodded rapidly, whining brokenly in his agreement, “Please, I wanna- wanna be good for you, for both of you.”

“Gotta get you nice and open for us then, sugar,” Bucky murmured, slipping two metal fingers into Peter’s still loose hole. The coldness sent a thrill through Peter, and he clenched down instinctively before forcing himself to relax, sending a gush of slick down Bucky’s wrist. He keened at the sensation, writhing on the Alpha’s lap as Steve looked on.

The blond sat back on his heels, stroking his cock as he watched his mate and their Omega, a vision out of his wildest dreams.

“Takes it so well,” he murmured, staring at Peter’s hole as it stretched to accommodate a fourth wide finger, “Fuckin’ made for it, doll.”

Bucky groaned in agreement, scissoring his fingers in and out of Peter, and savoring the hot, sweet slick that was gushing around them. 

“You wanna get your cock in him Stevie?” Bucky questioned, “Bet he’s open enough for ya, then I can stretch him out around you.”

“Fuck, yeah I do,” Steve replied, pushing closer to the Omega as Bucky lay down, rotating Peter to face him, and hover over his lap. Steve pressed against the Omega’s chest, circling his arms around his chest as he ground his cock against him.

“You want it, sweetheart?” He questioned, angling his cock so that it pressed against his hole, dripping and open as it was, “Wanna take my knot in that sweet little cunt’a yours?”

“Please,” Peter whined, pressing further into Steve’s embrace, the flush of his heat taking over his mind once more. In response, the Alpha began to press into him, groaning as the head of his cock popped inside his still-tight hole. 

“Fuck Pete,” he groaned, nosing at the tender flesh of his scent gland as he pressed all the way in, growling as his hips met his ass. He locked eyes with Bucky over the Omega’s shoulder, smirking at the blown eyes of his mate, and the flush that crept over his cheeks.

“He feels so good, Buck,” he murmured, grinding his hips as he pressed against Peter’s prostate, eliciting a whine from the Omega before he continued, “So wet for us, such a sloppy little cunt.”

Bucky growled in response, stroking his own cock roughly before reaching for Peter, eager to open him up for both of them.

Bucky ran his flesh fingers along the rim of Peter’s already stretched hole, gaping as it was across Steve’s thick cock. It was undeniably larger than Bucky’s, with the serum enhancing him in more ways than one, and he could only imagine how wrecked Peter would be after taking both of them.

The Omega seemed to be more than up for the task, though, if his nearly ceaseless moaning was anything to go by. “Mhm, you’re gonna take it so good, ain’t ya, sweetheart? Fuckin’ made to take our cocks, huh? Ready to be all full’a our pups?” Bucky questioned, voice gruff as he slipped a finger inside of him, pressing along Steve’s straining cock.

The movement pulled a groan from Steve, and a near whimper from Peter, who, despite the burn and friction of the stretch, pushed back against the intrusion, desperate for more, for Bucky.

“Gonna take it so well, sweetheart,” The Alpha groaned, soothing the Omega as he slipped a second finger inside of him, “Openin’ up so nice and pretty for me.”

Steve moaned, a punched out sound escaping him at the added tightness, “Feels so good already, Buck, already so fuckin’ tight.”

“Yeah?” The other Alpha questioned, slipping in a third finger as he scissored them apart, spreading and stretching Peter’s hole around them, “Gonna feel even better ‘round both’a us.”

Peter whined, something about the way the two Alpha’s were talking about him drove him crazy, made him feel like just a hole for them to use, made him even more desperate to have them both in him.  
“Please,” He murmured, voice weak with arousal, “I can take it, want you both in me, want your pups in me.”

Bucky growled, more than eager to oblige the Omega, “Yeah? You think you’re ready for it?”

Peter moaned in response, nodding frantically in agreement as he pushed back Bucky’s fingers, and Steve’s cock. Bucky groaned, slowly pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the head of his cock.

The tightness was already overwhelming, and he was barely an inch inside of him. Steve seemed equally undone by the pressure, his cock pulsing where it was already buried inside of the Omega.

Peter was gushing slick around them, head tilted back and neck bared in pleasure. Steve nuzzled forward into the exposed and delicate skin of his neck, lapping at the scent gland that lay there, and relishing the shiver the action pulled from the Omega.

Bucky pushed slowly forward, taking care to take his time, and stretch the Omega around both of their cocks. Peter, though, wasn’t as patient, pushing himself stubbornly against the intrusion and basking in the sweet stretch of it.

“Fuck,” Bucky growled, the rest of his cock finally, finally, sinking all the way into the Omega. He could feel Steve’s cock throbbing next to his own, squeezed as they were into the tight passage of the Omega- into that heavenly, velvety wetness. 

Steve groaned in response, overwhelmed by the tight wet squeeze of Peter around his cock. He could feel his slick dripping down his balls, mixing with his own precum and creating a sloppy mess. The slickness had him thrusting forward, rocking the Omega along their cocks and dragging a moan from all three of them.

Both Alphas adopted a firm grip on Peter’s hips, interlocking their fingers as they began to rock him up and down on their cocks. The Omega keened sharply, whining at the stretch and the stimulation, with his own cock hard and leaking as the two moved him.

“That’s it, baby,” Steve murmured, voice muffled in the delicate skin of Peter’s neck, “Feel so fuckin’ good sweetheart, little cunt all stretched out for us.”

“He’s right, doll,” Bucky murmured, hips rocking in sync with Peter’s movement, “Pretty little hole takin’ us so well, gonna look gorgeous all full’a our pups.”

Peter whined in response, voice tremulous and weak as he spoke, “Feel so- so _full_ \- wan’ your bites, your knots, please!”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, leaning forward to press Peter down into Bucky’s chest, wedging the Omega’s smaller frame between their own. At that angle, it was harder to rock him on their cocks, prompting Steve to thrust his hips instead, fucking into the Omega and dragging a groan from Bucky, and a whine from Peter.

“You want that, sugar?” Bucky asked, moving one hand to Peter’s chin and lifting it, making eye contact with the bleary-eyed Omega. 

“Please,” He whimpered, tilting his neck to bare it for the Alphas.

Steve and Bucky locked eyes over Peter’s shoulder, shifting in silent agreement to mouth at each side of his neck, Bucky taking his left, and Steve his right. Peter whined at the sensation, shivering in the Alpha’s grasp as they continued fucking him, ceaselessly pressing on his prostate. 

Then, somehow perfectly in sync, they bit down, sinking their teeth into the delicate flesh of Peter’s neck and claiming him as their own. Peter cried out, sobbing in pleasure as he came untouched, spurting hot and heavy over Bucky’s chest and stomach.

The rippling of his hole drew Bucky and Steve even closer to the edge, cocks twitching in his ass, as they continued to thrust. As soon as they released their bites, Peter fell forward, flat onto Bucky’s chest and weak with pleasure.

“C’mon, sweetheart, you can do it, bite me,” Bucky coaxed, nudging Peter’s slack mouth closer to his left scent gland, opposite of Steve’s mark. The Omega panted weakly against his neck, trembling, before opening his mouth and biting down, the overwhelming sensation causing the Alpha’s hips to stutter, fucking up and into Peter.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured, leaning down further over Peter, “One more sugar, bite me, and we’ll fill ya up, get you all nice and bred up for us.”

Peter whined again, moving weakly to mouth at the right side of Steve’s neck, before mustering the strength to bite down, solidifying the three-way bond between them all.

Steve cried out at the sensation, knot swelling rapidly as he pushed into Peter for the last time, locking himself in alongside of Bucky’s still thrusting cock. The feeling pushed the other Alpha over the edge as well, his own knot swelling to lock alongside Steve’s, the two synchronized as they filled the small Omega with their cum.

Peter sobbed at the sensation, overwhelmed with the pleasure and hypersensitivity of being knotted by both of them at once. He could feel his abdomen bulging outwards, a gentle curve encouraged by the flood of cum produced by both Alphas.

Steve shifted, rolling onto his side and pulling the others with them, so that they lay pressed against each other, sandwiching the Omega in their strong embrace.

“So good for us, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, “Just take a rest, huh doll? You gotta be beat.”

The other Alpha murmured his agreement, pressing closer to comfort the trembling Omega, before grasping Bucky’s hand in his own, seeking his own comfort in the small gesture. Peter nodded sleepily, nestling into Bucky’s neck and seeking refuge in the warmth.

He gradually drifted off, safe in the embrace of his two mates.


	2. Art [NSFW]

[](https://ibb.co/0sM6Bkf)

**Author's Note:**

> DUBCON WARNING CONT.  
> \- Peter agrees to have Bucky help him through his heat, while he is already in pre-heat and his decision making skills are limited. Bucky is pretty much his only option, but he mentions that he would have wanted Bucky to help him even if he wasn't.  
> \- Steve walks in on Bucky and Peter after he is knotted, and wants to join in, Peter agrees while in heat. Again, he very much wants both of them, but this can be read as dubcon.  
> \- Bucky and Steve mate and breed Peter (there is talk of mpreg). There is a conversation about mating him, and he agrees, but is in heat when he does so.
> 
> PLEASE BE SAFE, DON'T READ IF ANY OF THIS SEEMS TRIGGERING <3


End file.
